Eve (Inheritance)
Eve is the younger, and second of two sisters who the protagonist discovers in his new game during the intro of the game Inheritance. In spite of her appearance (she appears to be about 12-14), Eve is 18, going on 19 at the start of the game. She has a youthful energy about herself and because she has been sheltered from the harsher aspects of her situation will often view the world around her with wide eyed wonder. She is friendly and affectionate, but if scared or uncertain she will quickly look to her sister Anna for guidance. She is educated to a high grade school level, though her sister is trying to tutor her with limited success. She does not remember anything of her life before becoming a slave. At low relationship values she will become quiet and clingy around her sister. At high relationship values she will become affectionate and just a little flirty with the protagonist. She will not do anything sexual with the protagonist until she is prompted into doing so, but once she has done something once, she will initiate the same activity in the future if she has a good enough relationship with the protagonist. (Example, if you coax her into giving you a handjob, she'll be a bit hesitant to do so at first, but after the first time, she may initiate a handjob in the future. She seems largely oblivious to how you treat her sister unless you treat her sister poorly in front of her. Eve's first impression of you can vary significantly based on your choices. How to Recruit You start the game with Eve. Characteristics Child Like: While she begins the game at the age of 18, she appears and behaves like a child on the cusp of her teens. Everything in her world is viewed with a child like wonder. Deep Thinker: While she rarely lets it show, Eve is a deep thinker and knows far more about what is going on around her than she lets on. Excitable: New experiences and people fill her with a sense of child like excitement. Protective: While not immediately obvious, Eve is very protective of her sister. Real Woman: Eve tries to hide it, but she is very self conscious about her apparent age. She desperately wants to be treated like a woman. Sweet Tooth: Loves junk food. Starting Stats * Affection: 500 * Fear: 300 * Trust: 500 * Animal Husbandry: 10 * Cooking: 5 * Groundskeeping: 10 * Housework: 5 * Parenting: 0 * Billiards: 25 * Stripping: 0 * Whoring: 0 * Anal Sex: 0 * Oral Sex: 0 * Vaginal Sex: 0 Scenes Some scenes within Inheritance can take place in more than one location. Others can only appear under certain circumstances or in specific locations. Scenes that feature Eve: * Eve Interactive Scene 1 * Eve Interactive Scene 2 * Eve Interactive Scene 3 * Eve Interactive Scene 4 * Eve Interactive Scene 5 * Eve Interactive Scene 6 * Eve Interactive Scene 7 * Eve Interactive Scene 8 * Eve Interactive Scene 9 * Eve Interactive Scene 10 * Eve Interactive Scene 11 * Eve Interactive Scene 12 * Eve Interactive Scene 13 * Eve Interactive Scene 14 * Eve Interactive Scene 15 * Eve Interactive Scene 16 * Eve Interactive Scene 17 * Eve Interactive Scene 18 * Eve Interactive Scene 19 * Eve Interactive Scene 20 * Eve Interactive Scene 21 * Missing Shirt Eve * Submitted Eve Ambient Scene 1 * Submitted Eve Interactive Scene 1 * Submitted Eve Interactive Scene 2 * Submitted Eve Interactive Scene 3 * Submitted Eve Grounds 1 * Submitted Eve Grounds 2 * Submitted Eve Interactive Yard 1 * Eve Couch Scene 1 * Eve Sauna Interactive Scene 1 ** Eve Sauna Masturbation Scene 1 ** Eve Sauna Fingering Scene 1 ** Eve Sauna Blowjob Scene 1 * Shower Show 1 * Eve Valentines Day 1 * Christmas Interactive Scene 1 Eve personal talk scenes These scenes happen in the Talk to Eve option under Summon Eve on the left sidebar. This is where you can interact with Eve discussing casual, personal, and work related topics, as well as, talking about yourself. * Eve Personal Talk 1 * Eve Personal Talk 2 * Eve Personal Talk 3 * Eve Personal Talk 4 * Eve Personal Talk 5 * Eve Personal Talk 6 * Eve Personal Talk 7 * Eve Name Talk 1 * Eve Name Talk 2 Scenes that feature Eve and Anna: * Anna and Eve Interactive Scene 1 * Anna and Eve Interactive Scene 2 * Anna and Eve Interactive Scene 3 * Anna and Eve Interactive Scene 4 * Submitted Anna and Eve Interactive Scene 1 * Submitted Anna and Eve Interactive Scene Grounds 1 * Sponsored Scene 1 Kitchen to Picnic * Sponsored Scene 5 Study Scenes that feature Eve and Gaia: * Scenes that feature Eve, Gaia, and Yami: * Submitted Yami Eve and Gaia Scene 1 Scenes that feature Eve and Mitsuko: * Submitted Eve and Mitsuko Scene 2 Sex scene options for Eve: * Master Bedroom ** Blowjob ** Doggystyle Vaginal ** Missionary Vaginal * Mansion (General) ** Standing against the wall Category:Inheritance Category:Inheritance NPCs